


Rewarded For Good Grades

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Facials, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: For getting good grades on her midterm, Misako is granted a gift from Mitsuru.





	Rewarded For Good Grades

With midterms were finally over for everyone in SEES, everyone but Junpei couldn’t help but feel a little bit happier and relieved that it was all in the past. However, the reason that Yukari and Minako were happiest was because the trio of juniors was promised a reward from Mitsuru for getting good grades on their tests, leaving the women both happy and excited for what was to come out of it. Of course, as the Minako approached the command room to see Mitsuru about her reward, she was slightly shocked to see Yukari walking out of the room with a blush on her face and her hand gently tugging on the bottom of her skirt. “Yukari…?”   
  
“S-Sorry… I just didn’t expect that kind of reward from her. She’s a bit of a mess….” Yukari’s bush stayed on her cheeks as she made her way past Minako, a soft look of embarrassment in her eyes. However, she didn’t say another word as she made her way toward her bedroom, mentally lost in what she had just been rewarded with from Mitsuru.

 

Of course, that just left Minako to walk into the command room with a slightly worried look on her face, completely unsure of what to expect. When she stepped into the room, a shocked sound left her when she took in just what Yukari had meant about Mitsuru being a mess. Right there on the couch, the redheaded Persona-user was sitting with a cup of what appeared to be cum in her hand, along with a few streaks on her fair skin to coat her breasts and even a bit more in her hair. “M-Mitsuru…?”   
  
“Oh, you’re earlier than I expected. I was hoping to get a chance to enjoy this cup of cum Yukari demanded I make so she could get some rest.” Mitsuru had a bright smile on her face, speaking as this was just another normal thing in her life. Though, she didn’t pause for more than a moment before bringing the cup to her lips and drinking down the cum that she had milked from Yukari into her cup, letting out a soft and relieved sigh when she finally pulled it from her mouth. “C’est magnifique! Yukari had said she was stressed from studying, but I didn’t expect it to taste this good after she left…. Now, would you like your reward for doing well on your midterms?~”

 

Minako didn’t know what to do or say, getting to see Mitsuru naked was one thing, but getting to see her naked and drinking a cup of cum like it was an average cup of her favorite tea was another. Of course, there was something magnificent about seeing such an elegant woman drinking a cup of cum like it was nothing, magnificent enough to make Minako’s cock throb under her skirt. “With how you look, I think I would love my reward.” There was a tone of lust and uneasiness in her voice as she sat down beside her friend, a soft gasp suddenly leaving the junior when her lips were caught in a quick and admiring kiss. “What is it, anyway?”   
  
A soft giggle left Mitsuru as she kept her lips against her subordinate’s, gently pushing her onto her back and watching the thick cock between her legs spring upward and form a tent under her skirt. Without any hesitation, the redhead reached a hand forward and wrapped her fingers around the soft length that hard forced its way out of Minako’s underwear, dragging her tongue along her soft lips as she looked the other student in the eyes. “You enjoy the sight of me like this that much? All I did was give you a little peck and you’re already as hard as a rock. I feel like I should be flattered.”   
  
“What can I say? An elegant and gorgeous redhead like yourself? Drinking and covered in cum? I think anyone would enjoy looking at that.” Minako giggled quietly for just a second before a low groan left her, the feeling of Mitsuru’s soft lips engulfing the first few inches of her hard cock sending a wave of bliss through her body right away. “Fuck, someone’s eager.~” Of course, that didn’t stop her from leaning back and enjoying the feeling of having such a gorgeous woman’s tongue dragging along the underside of her shaft, looking down and seeing her massive breasts hanging underneath her body. “D-Did you only use your mouth on Yukari too…?”   
  
“You’ve only just gotten your reward and you already want an upgrade? I didn’t think you were so demanding, Minako.” Mitsuru chuckled to herself as she pulled away from the thick shaft that was in her mouth, flicking her tongue on the tip and watching it twitch for just a moment. However, she didn’t seem to mind as she gripped her breasts and wrapped them around Minako’s shaft, an impressed and slightly excited gasp leaving her when she realized that a portion of the cock wasn’t engulfed by her cleavage. “Tres bien! You’re definitely bigger than Yukari is. Her cock was lost in my cleavage while you’re still here for me to taste.~” The redhead didn’t hesitate to swirl her tongue around the cockhead, making a soft and happy sound when the taste of precum hit her tongue.

 

Immediately, everything felt far more incredible that it did at the start, leaving Minako to twist and writhe in place as her friend’s breasts started to slowly move along her shaft. Mitsuru’s skin was far softer than the auburn-haired girl couldn’t ever expect, hot and heavy breaths leaving her as the pressure built rapidly and without constraint. However, something inside of Minako craved more from her friend. She wasn’t sure if she wanted more of Mitsuru’s soft breasts around her cock, or more of her talented tongue dragging along her skin. “D-Don’t tell me that’s the best you’ve got. A woman of your skill…? Y-You’ve got to-- ah!~” Throwing her head back, the junior couldn’t help but gasp and shudder at the wonderful feeling of bliss that was coursing through her, the slurping sounds that were filling the room only adding to everything that was going on.

 

On the other hand, Mitsuru was more than happy to drag her tongue along her subordinate’s thick shaft, loving the sweet taste of precum that she got each time her breasts pushed back down into the other girl’s shaft. Wrapping her lips around the hard cock and bobbing her head to the best of her ability, the redhead’s lips curled into a smile when she felt Minako’s cock throb in her mouth. She knew what was about to happen, and she knew just how excited she was for it. Before she could say anything, or even close her eyes, Mitsuru felt the first strand of cum splash against the roof of her mouth. A low moan rumbled in her throat as even more quickly followed, filling her mouth and leaving her to do nothing but swallow it down just as quickly as she was gifted it.

 

Even as cum continued to flow from her shaft, Minako was left to do nothing but twist, writhe, and gasp in pure joy as she filled Mitsuru’s mouth with her seed. However, a loud whine left her the moment she felt the redhead’s fingers grip the base of her shaft, denying her the end of her orgasm for just a moment. “W-Wha? M-Mitsuru!?” The auburn-haired girl’s eyes went wide as she looked down at the redhead, wondering just what was going on as her cock was positioned toward the new empty teacup that was once filled with cum. With a soft gasp, Minako bucked her hips the moment the base of her cock was released, cum suddenly filling the cup to the brim before the young woman’s soft lips were wrapped around it once again. “I-I can’t believe you’d…”

 

Mitsuru could only chuckle as Minako’s voice trailed off, drinking down the very last bit of the cum that entered her mouth, popping her lips off from the still-hard shaft a moment later as she sat up on the couch. “Coming from the one that is still hard as a rock and clearly wants more? You can’t blame a woman for wanting more of something she enjoys.~” The redhead let out a heavy breath as she leaned forward, a clear blush coming to her cheeks when her lips were only inches away from her subordinate’s. “I’ll let you cum one more time for having such a delicious taste. But, for getting in the top ten of your class, I’ll allow you to pick just which hole you want to cum inside of.~”

 

Immediately, Minako pulled the redhead in for a deep and passionate kiss, not caring about the fact that she could taste her own cum on Mitsuru’s lips. She was quick to move away from the redhead’s lips and gently nibble on her ear. “And if I choose them all?~”


End file.
